The present invention relates to a weft insertion device and, more particularly to a high-performance multi-nozzle weft insertion device substantially preventing wefts from getting entangled with each other or caught in openings between bundled nozzle jet orifices.
A well-known multi-nozzle weft insertion device for a fluidic jet shuttleless-loom includes a group of independent weft-jetting nozzles, each nozzle corresponding to the weft to be inserted and having a jet orifice. The jet orifices in a bundle point to a weft-path.
Such a conventional device, however, frequently causes an error or failure in weft insertion due to the facts that:
(a) the wefts get entangled with each other during the weaving operation;
(b) the weft springs back and gets caught in the opening between adjacent nozzle jet orifices when the inserted weft is cut; and
(c) the wefts get caught in the openings between the jet orifices when they are pulled out from the jet orifices to have their ends aligned with each other, or when the loom is started with the pulled-out wefts being hooked on temples.
Thus, a need exists to improve weaving efficiency and quality control when a multi-nozzle weft insertion device is used.